A steering wheel is a part of a steering system of a vehicle that is manipulated by the vehicle occupant to maneuver the vehicle. For example, the steering wheel may be manipulated through direct mechanical contact, with or without the assistance of hydraulic power steering (HPS), or as in some modern production cars, with the assistance of Electric Power Steering. The steering wheel is the primary contact point between a vehicle occupant and a vehicle. However, despite the numerous shapes and sizes of vehicle occupants and vehicles, steering wheels are generally the same size and shape. While the position of the steering wheel may be changed, for example tilted, the size and shape are typically fixed such that the vehicle occupant is unable to customize the size and shape of the steering wheel despite the vehicle occupant being in routine contact with the steering wheel.